Broken (Lucius x Narcissa)
by LaurHiddleston
Summary: Lucius is broken after returning home from Azkaban and Narcissa is trying to fix him! All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Song lyrics by Seether ft Amy Lee.


**All Charcter's belong to J.K Rowling and song lyrics to Seether and Amy Lee**

 **Broken Lucissa**

 _I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

 _I want to hold you high and steal your pain away_

 _I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well_

 _I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

Lucius barley spoke since he got out of Azkaban he wasn't the man I married to say the least. It was killing me to see him slowly slipping away. I reached out to Severus and he said only time would heal him, I didn't have time, god the World was coming to an end right around us, and I am a strong woman but there is only so much I can do.

"Will father ever be the same? Draco asked softly almost as he was afraid to hear the answer as I was to give it.

I put my hand on his shoulder and shrugged my shoulder that was a question that I didn't know the answer to. I prayed to God every night Lucius would snap out of it and be his old arrogant self again what wouldn't I give to see that smirk on his face, to hear him laugh, his real laugh not the fake one he put on for his work guest.

"In time, I pray he will be." I said softly.

Draco nodded, I guess he knew I couldn't tell him anymore because that was all I knew at this point. He smiled up at me before turning away.

"Hell come back to you mother, I'm sure of it." He said,

I turned around and raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

"Why me, why not us?" I asked him.

Draco shrugged his shoulders as he headed back up the spiral staircase.

"Because you're the only one who can fix him." He called.

The pressure than began to weigh a thousand times heavier on my shoulders

 _. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

 _And I don't feel right when you've gone away_

 _You've gone away,_

 _You don't feel me here anymore_

"Lucius, why don't we read together? Or do something together?" I suggested.

He gazed up at me with his cool grey eyes, but didn't say anything. I sighed as I bite my lip to stop myself from crying, I wasn't going to cry in front of him no madder how far he pushed me.

"Lucius, please. I need you, Draco needs you." I whispered.

I buried my head into his chest and let my tears fall freely now, and for the first time since he came home he touch me. He ran his hands through my light blonde curls ever so gently as if he was afraid to touch me. I looked up at him as I whipped the tears away from my face.

"Do you not feel for us anymore? I feel for you Lucius, I never stopped love you." I whispered as I looked back down afraid to see his empty eyes looking back into my own.

I meant every single word I told him too, it was hard loving someone who wouldn't even speak to you anymore.

His hand fell from my hair down to my back as he attempted on pulling me closer to him. He did understand I was in pain, this was something Lucius always did to try and calm me down when I was upset. I wrapped my arms around his torso as I pressed gently kisses on his chest.

 _The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I want to hold you high, and steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

The only time Lucius made any sort of a noise was in his sleep, the nightmares came every night around three am. I tried to wake him up, but he normally did that on his own pushing me away as he got out of the bed. I felt the tears burn into my eyes and for the first time since he was back I allowed myself to cry for him.

"Lucius, please let me help you. The worst is over, I want to take some of your pain away." I said softly.

He turned around and looked at me, his once cool arrogant grey eyes, looked hollow and dead as he shook his head negatively at me.

"You can't, Cissa." He said roughly.

He spoke, he finally spoke. I jumped out of the bed and throw my arms around his waist. This was a step, a huge step at that, I was going to do everything in my power to help fix him.

"Let me try." I whispered softly standing on my tippy toes to reach his lips.

He kissed me lightly on the lips, as he lingered there for a while before pulling away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered hollowly.

He didn't have to say what he was sorry for, I already knew. He was sorry for getting caught, he was sorry for leaving Draco and I, and he was sorry for pushing me away ever since he got home.

I nodded softly before taking his large rough hand into my smaller one, as I leaded him back over to the bed.

"Let me take the pain away, Lucius." I whispered.

He caressed my face gently before pressing his lips against mine, and for the first time since he got home I began to see him become unbroken.


End file.
